


Speaking Truthfully

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Magic, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: The universe decided it was time for Phil to start telling the truth. No matter if he wanted to or not.





	Speaking Truthfully

**Author's Note:**

> I know its been way to long since I posted! I AM SORRY FINALS DESTROYED MY LIFE. *ahem* anyway I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Also I kind of want to start writing prompts from other people so if you want to suggest something for me to write about my fandoms are Drarry, Phan, Crankiplier. Go to my Tumblr Junebug1213 and send me some prompts! K thanks!

Giggling, Dan and Phil stumbled in through the door trying halfheartedly to catch there footing before they plummeted to the ground. The atmosphere was light and bubbly as they were coming home from a night of what was supposed to be light drinking and casual conversations turned into shots and dirty jokes. Planning their tour had been stressful and now that there was a three-day break they treasured it. Only a few days previous they were out exploring a new city and its culture, sure, it was enjoyable but nevertheless, stressful. Touring was stressful, performing was stressful and yet being together never stressed either of them out. Mainly because they had been beside each other for longer then either could remember. Yes, both of them had separate lives, there was Dan with his quirky obsession with Kanye and love for dark clothing and Phil, entranced with bright colors and strange animals. But within themselves was a space that would always belong to each other no matter what. Without Dan, there was no Phil. Not only for there brand but for themselves. They existed as apart of each other’s lives and neither minded.

“Woooah, woah steady their pal” Dan slurred holding onto Phil’s side as they crashed into each other.

The heat from Dan’s hands burnt through his shirt making Phil want to pull away. Ever since pretty much forever Phil has had a ‘thing’ for Dan. He won’t call it a crush because it's not as simple as that. Having a crush on someone is surface level, it only goes so far as thinking they're cute and liking their personality. Also, it made him sound like a twelve-year-old.

But no, Phil did not have a crush. He had feelings. Strong, strong feelings he couldn’t even begin to describe. All he knew is that he wanted Dan. Every single part, not just the superficial stuff. He wanted a life with Dan, had for a while but Phil knew Dan didn’t feel the same way. And Phil didn’t blame him, their friendship was to...special for them to potentially look farther than just being friends. Also even though Dan made plenty of gay jokes and sprinkled doubt within the viewer's minds Phil was pretty sure Dan was straight. He never talked about having previous boyfriends with Phil yet every single girlfriend Dan had was listed in alphabetical order in Phil’s head that’s how extensive his knowledge of them was. So Phil wouldn’t push his luck even though in moments like this, with Dan’s lips plump and perfect and his breath smelling of whiskey Phil wanted to let that all go and kiss him.

“W-we should get to rest” Dan started cackling after the badly strung together sentence left his mouth, “ _beeeed_ , I meant bed”

Phil rolled his eyes less drunk apparently then Dan was. Phil loved seeing Dan like this free of cares and worries. Many people probably hate having to take care of there drunk friend but Phil secretly relished in being needed by Dan. Sometimes Dan shut him out, not even letting the closest person to him see his inner demons and it made Phil feel helpless and scared. At least drunk Dan was a Dan he could control and understand.

“Tonight was fun,” Phil said a cheeky smile forming on his face.

Dan nodded and stumbled over to the couch which he crashed into. He groaned quietly at the sudden contact but soon let his form relax into the sofa. Phil giggled at his complacent expression.

“Dan don’t you want to-“ Phil stopped as soon as he sat down on the couch, Dan was already fast asleep.

Phil’s smile became softer as he watched Dan’s breathing even out, till only tiny puffs of breath left Dan's mouth. Dan's curly hair was messed up to all hell but that single curl at the front that Phil loved to play with was still perfect. Without thinking Phil reached out and wrapped his finger around the curl before letting it fall gently back to his forehead. Phil blushed afterward realizing that wasn’t exactly a platonic maneuver but he came to the conclusion of Dan being asleep meaning nothing was really that wrong. So, Phil let himself trail his hand down Dan's supple cheek, enjoying the smooth skin under his fingertips before pulling away. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t going to make Dan want him. Phil needed to put back up his friendly facade and stay away from giving in to his urges.

“But still,” Phil began to voice to the quiet room “I wish I could be honest with you”

Phil put his hand down on Dan's calf when he felt an electric current run from the skin to Phil’s fingertip. He pulled his hand away quickly flinching at the sudden bolt of electricity. He had never gotten shocked so hard before but he concluded it was the static couch he was sitting on that affected it.

Phil’s eyes began to slip shut feeling more exhausted than before, suddenly the world around him began to wash away like water on a fresh painting.

Sounds of birds chirping are what Phil woke up to the next morning. He was lying against something warm and soft but that isn’t what he was concerned about. He must have been drunker then he thought last night if his head throbbing and stomach-churning was anything to go by. Also the fact he could hardly remember anything that had gone on the night before. Phil groaned loudly snuggling his face harder into the object he was lying against.

“Good morning to you too Phil” Dan spoke suddenly making Phil’s eyes pop open.

Very quickly Phil figured out where the voice had come from as he slowly removed himself from Dan's body, a blush stained on his face.

“Sorry Dan” Phil apologized for rubbing his head lightly.

Phil took in his blurry surroundings and instantly went searching for his glasses. This wasn’t strange since he was used to seeing his mornings through a camera that’s out of focus. He dug in between the couch and felt around for his glasses hoping he didn’t break another pair. Soon enough he found them and pulled them out, putting them on nervously. Miraculously there wasn’t even a scratch on them and now Phil could see everything.

Dan just giggled and looked up at Phil. His eyes were puffy and his face was slightly pale. At least Phil wasn’t the only one feeling the effects of last night.

“We both got pretty smashed didn’t we?” Dan groaned and buried his head in the pillow.

Phil chuckled, “Yeah we really did, I think I’m going to go get some Advil”

Dan grumbled into the pillow, “One for me too”

Phil smiled and stood up, he was already going to grab one for Dan anyway. Once his body had left the couch his head throbbed even more aggressively and Phil let out a strung out groan at the ache.

“Phil? Are you okay?” Dan asked him.

“No, my stomach is in my throat and my head feels like it’s about to explode”

Woah. Phil was not going to say that. Yes, initially that's what he thought but he didn’t want to make Dan worry that's the last thing he could ever want. Why had that slipped out of his mouth so easily?

“Is it really that bad? I thought I drank more than you last night and I don’t feel that horrible”

Phil was still questioning himself as Dan spoke. When he finally registered what Dan had said he noticed that his head had settled into a dull pain rather than the intense pain he had experienced moments before.

“It’s better now” Phil assured Dan and decided to continue making his way to the kitchen.

He walked slowly figuring that if he raced over to the cupboard his head would make him pay for it. Finally, when his vision was met with the oak wood of the cupboard he flung it open, spotting the Advil right away.

“One or two?” Phil asked calling over to Dan.

“One!” Dan responded his voice muffled again. Phil giggled picturing Dan’s face smushed against the couch again.

Phil grabbed three, seeing as his head was being erratic and he didn’t want to regret only taking one. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the sink knowing there was no way either of them was going to dry swallow pills. He walked back over to Dan and the scene he had previously thought of was the truth. Dan’s hair was completely messed up and his face was covered by the couch, he was groaning lowly obviously feeling more pain then he initially let on.

Phil took two of the pills and popped them in his mouth taking a huge swig of the water and grimacing at the taste left behind.

“Here,” Phil spoke softly not wanting to cause Dan further pain.

Dan rolled over to see Phil holding out his hand, a round reddish pink pill in his hand. Dan smiled appreciatively and grabbed it from him along with the glass of water. He threw the pill in his mouth and downed the water quickly wanting to get it over with.

Phil slumped back down on the couch rubbing his head gently, glad the pain was slowly subsiding from his body. His stomach still didn’t feel great but it was much better from the time he woke up to now.

Phil looked over at Dan, the color was beginning to return to his face but his eyes were still red-rimmed. Phil watched Dan stretch, his mouth dropped open slightly as he breathed out in relief and Phil’s brain began to wander to other places. He wanted to slap himself on the wrist, he couldn’t just get away with looking at Dan whenever he wanted to. He needed to calm down.

And he was right, Dan gave him a strange look and waved a hand in front of his face.

“Maybe we should take you to the hospital, are you really this out of it from your hangover?” Dan’s tone implied he was joking but there were concerned undertones underneath.

“This has nothing to do with my hangover” The words forced there way out of Phil’s mouth.

He slapped his hand over his mouth as his eyes widened. What the hell!? Why…why did he say that? He was going pretend to be annoyed to play off his unsubtle staring but his mouth began to move saying other words than what he wanted. He had told the complete…truth. What the hell was going on!?

Dan didn’t seem to notice Phil having a full breakdown beside him as he stretched his arm again. On one hand, Phil wondered why Dan hadn’t questioned him about what he had just said, on the other hand, he wanted to figure out why he would say that out loud. Ever since he woke up this morning things had been weird. The fact he was in way more pain then Dan yet he had, had considerably fewer drinks then Dan last night. Not too much that he could barely remember what happened when they got home and the fact that now Phil was telling the complete truth even though he didn’t want to. Phil wanted to let it go but he couldn’t…something was wrong and he knew it. This might just be him going crazy but he needed to know for sure and there was only one person he trusted enough to bring this too.

“Dan I think something is wrong with me” Phil spoke slowly worried about what else would come out of his mouth.

Dan raised an eyebrow at him and snickered, “Phil there is a lot of things wrong with you”

Dan waited for an offended guffaw to leave Phil’s mouth but he was met with silence. When Dan focused on Phil’s face he saw the genuine worry in his expression.

“Is it that serious? Whats wrong?” Dan asked him, the teasing in his voice completely gone.

Again Phil’s mouth began to work before his brain did, “I can’t stop telling the complete truth and also I didn’t drink as much as you and I feel way worse and I think I might be having memory loss and-“

Dan put a hand over Phil’s mouth, “Dude calm down! What are you even talking about?”

Phil tried to calm himself down and this time even though he still couldn’t control what was coming out of his mouth he tried to get his point across.

“You asked me earlier if I was okay and before I even knew what I was going to say I answered with complete honesty and I was not going to do that and you just asked me something about my hangover and the same thing happened again”

Phil took a deep breath because the words came out in a big rush. He was feeling lightheaded though otherwise, his body had begun to feel better. Dan was giving him some strange looks though like he couldn’t wrap his head around what Phil was trying to say. Before Dan could ask another question, Phil continued his train of thought happy he was back in control of his voice.

“So I think whenever you ask me a question I have no choice but to answer with the truth”

Dan blinked in confusion until suddenly an amused smile graced his face.

“Like a truth potion? Phil this isn’t Harry Potter no one has slipped you any Veritaserum” Dan concluded.

Phil groaned into his hands and flailed his arms while answering “All I know is I can’t seem to lie when you ask me something so what do you want me to believe!?”

Dan rolled his eyes still thinking that Phil was losing it. There was no way that Phil couldn’t lie. They didn’t live in some magical universe where truth spells exist so there must be some other explanation. Dan would have to prove this to Phil though and he only knew one way to do it.

“Ok, Phil so if I happened to ask you something really embarrassing you’d answer it? Like…I don’t know…how many times a week do you wank?”

Dan expected a blush to cover Phil’s cheeks since he was very secretive about sexual stuff and for him to realize that he was never going to tell Dan how many times-

“Probably three or four times a week depending on the circumstances”

Phil’s voice was strained as he tried to hold back from talking but it was no use, the words flowed out of his mouth and he was helpless to stop them. Dan just stared wide-eyed at him, there was nothing fake about the red blush covering his face and how Phil couldn’t even make eye contact with him so Dan had to determine that Phil was telling the truth!

“Oh my god” Dan exclaimed still in shock, “So this is real?”

Thankfully Phil was allowed to answer with a nod because he didn’t want to ever open up his mouth again. How could he have just told Dan that personal information! At least there was no denying it now Phil was forced to tell the truth no matter what.

Dan tried to clear his head so he could think about this rationally. Did someone slip something into Phil’s drink last night? Why would the bartender do that though? What would he possibly get out of that?

“So, you have to answer every question I ask truthfully?” Dan vocalized.

Phil nodded again rubbing his temples. Why was this happening? What did he do to deserve this? Phil was a pretty private person, he barely talked about his relationships with Dan because he found the whole thing horribly awkward to talk about. Also seeing as Dan was the one person he wanted that he’d never get it would be hard, to be honest about everything.

“And you can’t think of any reason as to why this is happening?” Dan asked him.

Phil shook his head, happy his answer was the truth. He honestly had no clue. He knew it must have something to do with last night though otherwise why would he not be able to recall anything that happened after the bar?

“Well, I’m hitting a brick wall here” Dan continued scooting closer to Phil, “so if we are going by Harry Potter terms it should wear off eventually and you’ll be back to normal”

“Let’s hope so” Phil finally responded.

Dan stared pensively at Phil for a moment before a mischievous smile formed on his face, one that made Phil nervous.

“But in the meantime,” Dan’s eyes twinkled sinisterly, “I think this could be fun”

Phil started to lean away from Dan already seeing where this was going.

“No Dan don’t you dare!” Phil screeched but before he could get up to run Dan climbed on top of him and held him down.

“Come on Philly what kind of friend would I be if I didn’t use this to my advantage?”

Phil groaned and struggled against Dan’s grip but was surprised to find Dan was pretty strong. He was also feeling kind of flustered being held down by Dan since sometimes his dreams focused around this exact moment.

“A good friend Dan, you’d be a…good…friend!” Phil’s voice strained as he twisted and turned.

Dan didn’t answer he just stared down at Phil with the same evil smirk. Phil clenched his mouth shut knowing soon he would have no other choice but to have it open. Phil wouldn’t be so scared if he didn’t have his stupid ‘thing’ for Dan, Dan only had to ask certain questions and suddenly Phil’s feelings would be known.

“So Phil, when was the last you had sex?” Dan asked simply as if the question wasn’t completely invasive.

“Three weeks ago” Phil grunted out struggling again against Dan.

If Phil bit his tongue off he couldn’t possibly be able to answer right? Phil was worried enough to honestly consider trying it but somehow Phil felt like whatever magic was screwing with him right now would make him answer one way or another.

Dan whistled, “Really? Who with?”

Phil squeezed his eyes tight, “Dean from the grocery store”

Phil had only had sex with him because he constantly was trying to get over his feelings for Dan. Don’t get him wrong sex was great but it was meaningless. Phil only knew one person that he wanted to have sex with for other reasons than getting off.

Dan’s smirk deepened and his grip loosened slightly on Phil’s arms but not enough that Phil could wiggle free.

“When was the last time you wanked?”

“This morning-please Dan stop asking questions!” Phil exclaimed.

Dan put more of his weight into Phil so he was basically straddling him now which did not help Phil’s thoughts.

“What’s your favorite part about sex?” Dan inquired.

Phil prayed he could somehow hold this one in. This was too raunchy, way too much information to be a telling someone even if they were your best friend for over seven years.

“Blowjob” Phil squeaked out, his face permanently stained red.

Dan’s eyes twinkled with curiosity and it made Phil sick that he was attracted to them, all dark and full of wonder.

“Giving or receiving?”

Phil felt himself closer and closer to going back to the thought of biting his tongue off the further this conversation progressed.

“Giving” he gritted out.

Dan looked surprised at that statement but continued on with his interrogation having way to much fun.

“Do you think about Dean when you jerk off?

“No”

“What do you think-“

Dan was cut off by Phil managing to slip one arm out from under Dan and holding it over his mouth fear surrounding his pupils.

“No Dan y-you can’t ask me that, please don’t” Phil begged genuine concern in his eyes.

He wouldn’t be able to hold back his answer and then Dan would know what he has been trying to hide for years.

Dan got a weird calculating expression on his face. Clearly, he was not able to easily come up with a reason as to why Phil would not want to answer this one question. Dan managed to get ahold of Phil’s arm and held it back down still having power over Phil. After a long while of almost eery silence, Dan spoke up again.

“See Phil, you don’t talk about sex pretty much ever and yet you probably know about all my dirty laundry right?” Dan questioned but his tone implied he already knew the answer.

That was not what Phil was expecting Dan to ask, but here came the truthfulness again anyway.

“Not all” Phil’s answer came out honestly and he flushed.

He wasn’t lying obviously. He had always wondered if Dan had any experiences with men but was way too awkward to ever ask him.

“What?” Dan asked now confused.

Phil didn’t want to say what he had previously been thinking, thankfully Dan’s question was pretty broad so Phil didn’t have to give a direct answer.

“Only the stuff you’ve told me about”

Still, his mouth didn’t seem content with the lack of information spoken so after a short pause more words spilled out.

“I’ve wanted to know other things”

Phil grimaced. His honesty was now actually hurting him. Not physically but mentally. He had no clue how he was going to get over this conversation, maybe there was no way too.

“Still, you know a lot more then I do about you so why do you not want me to know so badly about this stuff?” Dan wondered borderline hurt seeping into his words.

Don’t answer, don’t answer, don’t answer.

“Because then you’ll find out”

Shit, shit, shit. Normally Phil wasn’t one to swear but he had no other words that could possibly describe how he felt at this exact moment. Sure the sentence was complex enough but Dan’s next question would be ‘what’ and Phil was scared what his mouth would say.

Dan raised an eyebrow, curiosity overriding every other emotion. What would Phil possibly not want him to know?

“Dan let me up, please” Phil begged, helplessly now.

He didn’t want to do this anymore, he could handle embarrassment but not rejection which was coming soon. Dan would know and he would never talk to Phil ever again.

Phil’s heart was racing, Dan came closer to his face than before. Perhaps he was trying to find the truth within the shades of blue and green floating in Phil’s eyes. He didn’t have to look for it though, he could simply just ask.

“Phil” Dan spoke carefully.

It was just his name and yet it sounded like a lovely waterfall pouring from Dan's mouth. Phil had never admitted this to anyone but he loved hearing his name come out of Dan’s mouth. Truthfully Phil had never liked his name that much but when Dan said it whether he was whining it when Phil died in a video game or when he was mad at him for leaving his socks on the table. Phil thought it was the most wonderful sounding thing ever.

Phil couldn’t take his eyes off of Dan and they were locked in what should have been an awkward staring contest but it wasn’t. Phil felt uneasy and he could sense Dan was feeling uneasy as well but Phil couldn’t understand why. Dan had all the power right now, he could ask anything he wanted and Phil would have to answer. And all Dan had to do was ask one simple question and everything would be ruined, everything Phil had worked so hard not to screw up. It was all up to Dan to decide if he really wanted the truth or not.

“Who do you think of when you wank?”

No. That’s the one word echoing in Phil’s head. Phil begged, practically clasped his hands together and pleaded Dan ask anything but that. Even though it was only a one worded answer that would soon fly out of his mouth nothing would be the same. Ever again.

“You”

Tears bubbled in his eyes, making his vision slightly blurry. He didn’t mind. He had no reason for wanting to see Dan’s face at this time. He was sure disgust would be apparent even if Dan tried to pretend everything was fine which Phil knew he would. With his lasting strength, Phil twisted out of Dan’s hold which had decreased majorly. He was free from Dan and his grasp. But the truth stung at him still sitting in the air waiting for Dan’s response. Turns out Phil didn’t want to wait for it.

“Why? Why Dan I told you not to ask! Why couldn’t you have just l-let it g-go” By the end of the sentence Phil’s throat started to constrict threatening for Phil to cry.

Dan was never supposed to know. The one thing Phil never wanted to grant him, even though he had determined by this point that he would give Dan the sun if he could, was the truth.

“Phil” Dan’s voice was weak.

Phil ran a shaky hand through his hair, messing it up even further. He had not expected the morning to go like this. Phil couldn’t find it within himself to get up and run.

“Phil look at me”

Phil’s heart stuttered in his chest and he swung his head slowly to look over at Dan. Dan pressed his leg up against Phil, a comforting gesture Dan had learned over the past years. Yet it didn’t seem to calm down Phil’s nerves one bit.

Dan didn’t seem mad. Then again Dan was pretty good at hiding things from Phil. The more serious stuff scared Phil like when Dan was having a depressive episode or when he was having an existential crisis though those two things usually went hand in hand. But there was the easier light stuff that Dan could hide too, like how he truly felt about someone or what he got Phil for Christmas. Dan was always better at keeping secrets, it was one of the few things Phil didn’t necessarily like about Dan. Especially now as he looked into Dan’s chocolate eyes and couldn’t tell what he was thinking.

Then Dan did the unthinkable.

Phil gasped as Dan pressed his lips against his, everything in his body was demanding he sink further into the pit he had put himself in and just let go. Dan’s lips were chapped almost making Phil giggle because no matter how much chapstick Dan seemed to buy his lips were always constantly flaky and dry. But the more overwhelming aspect was his taste. Phil couldn’t describe it. Couldn’t give some bullshit fan fiction way of tasting something. It was just Dan…which is all Phil ever wanted. Yet, Phil couldn’t just sit here and pretend that this was everything he hoped for, not when it was too perfect to be true.

Pushing Dan away softly, Phil opened his mouth and stumbled through a sentence “You don’t have to do this be-because you f-feel bad or something I can handle you n-not wanting me”

Phil knew this wasn’t the truth. But Dan didn’t ask so Phil didn’t have to confess how broken his heartfelt at the fact.

Dan’s expression was one Phil had never seen before. Full of anguish and disbelief. Phil didn’t want Dan to pity him and that’s all it felt like right now.

“Phil, I don’t have a truth potion in me but you have to trust me when I say I want you as much as you want me”  
“How can I believe that?” Phil questioned, searching for answers in Dan’s stormy eyes.

Dan sighed not taking a single moment to look away, “You have to Phil, please, believe me, I wouldn’t lie, not about this”

Phil’s eyelashes fluttered like agitated butterflies against his skin. Dan’s tone was so genuine, more real then Phil had ever heard before. Things hadn’t always been easy for them, 2012 was a rough year. Dan had been easily annoyed and ignored Phil a lot of times and it hurt because Phil wouldn’t let go. Because he had loved Dan no matter what he wanted to tell himself, selfishly so. Phil had no clue what he would do without Dan by his side. All Phil wanted to do was let himself believe that Dan loved him back.

So Phil kissed him. This time with everything he was feeling. With every year of unspoken truths and hidden longing. And every night he spent awake wishing that Dan wanted him back. Dan smiled into the kiss, a deep honest smile. He deepened the kiss pushing Phil back against the couch and if Phil had any doubts about Dan’s feelings he could definitely tell by the desperation Dan showed while kissing him. At some points, their teeth clashed together with the intensity and with how long they’ve both been wanting this.

“How long?” Dan asked him, taking only a moment's break from Phil’s lips.

“Years,” Phil breathed out, “So many years”

Phil didn’t need the truth potion to force the answer out of him this time. At this moment he didn’t feel like he would ever need to lie to Dan again.

“And what about Dean?” Dan sniggered while trailing kisses up Phil’s exposed collarbone.

Phil mewled quietly and let out a deep chuckle, “A bad replacement for what I really wanted”

“I wish you would’ve been honest with me sooner” Dan exclaimed as he fully let himself lying on top of Phil.

Suddenly Phil’s brain began to take a break from thinking about how heated this was getting. Why was that sentence so familiar to him? His brain had been muddled all morning, remembering things about last night was the hardest thing. Like an electric zap, memories started pouring back into him and Phil gasped loudly.  


_“But still, I wish I could be honest with you”_

 

“I figured it out” he whispered quietly.

Dan bit harshly on the nape of Phil’s neck and Phil let out a small groan arousal fluttering in his stomach. He didn’t exactly want to stop what they were doing but this was important.

“Dan! I figured it out!” He exclaimed loudly.

Dan removed his lips and came face to face with Phil, “What are you talking about?”

“The truth spell! It happened because of something I said last night” Phil explained, lightning dancing in his eyes with excitement.

Dan gave him a dubious look and raised an eyebrow, “Ok I’m going to need a bit more information”

Phil let out an annoyed sigh, “All I wanted to do last night was be honest with you and tell you how I felt about you but I figured that since you were my straight best friend I couldn’t exactly do that”

Dan shook his head as if to say ‘so?’.

Phil groaned again, “So, afterward I touched your leg and was shocked harder then I’ve ever been before. I thought it was because of static electricity but it must have….I don’t know….done something to me and now I can only tell the truth”

Dan chuckled and placed his head against Phil’s chest in disbelief.

“We have such weird lives” Dan commented.

Phil nodded in agreement.

“Ok but then tell me this, why hasn’t the spell been broken? You’ve already admitted your feelings for me shouldn’t you be free from telling the truth?”

Phil scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, “Maybe, it is gone? Ask a question I wouldn’t want to answer”

Dan’s signature smirk appeared back on his face and even though Phil asked Dan to do this he was still concerned. What was Dan going to ask him now?

“Hm, ok, what’s your biggest kink?”

Phil’s eyes flashed open in mortification. Before he knew it an answer was coming up his throat instantly signifying that he definitely was still under the spell.

“Biting” Phil’s voice came out slightly muffled as he tried to hold his hand over his mouth but was too late.

Dan raised his eyebrow suggestively, a wide grin covering most of his face. Phil’s cheeks brightened with a rosy blush, horrified he admitted that to Dan.

“Ok so definitely not broken” Dan concluded biting down on his lip.

Phil’s eyes followed Dan’s lower lip being pulled down and then released. Then his eyes snapped over to Dan’s knowing smirk.

“Oh screw off” Phil muttered knowing what Dan was trying to do after having this new information.

“Clearly you’re still hiding something from me, Phil, so come on and just tell me,” Dan told him, placing his elbows on Phil’s chest and resting his chin on his hands.

Phil racked his brain for any other answer then what he initially could think of. This ‘thing’ Phil had wasn’t Phil wanting Dan, or liking him, or having casual feelings. Phil loved Dan. More than anything he could think of. But it was way too soon to be telling Dan this, yeah he wanted to be honest but this would surely make Dan feel uncomfortable.

“Don’t make me ask another question, Phil, I’m thinking the next one will be about the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” Dan said, tilting his head.

Phil gulped knowing Dan wasn’t bluffing. And he definitely was not telling Dan **that** so that only left one last option. With a big sigh, Phil peered up at him expectantly.

“Ask me what I’m hiding”

Phil expected Dan to immediately ask but Dan shook his head adamantly.

“I want you to say it,” Dan said “Not because the spell is forcing you too”

Phil could tell Dan was dead set on this and there was no changing his mind. He just didn’t know if Dan would be feeling the same way after he said it. Everything felt crazy right now, Dan was lying on top of him after so many years of Phil pining and Dan felt the same way about him. Phil was having a hard time even picturing this to be a reality. But Phil trusted Dan and if Dan wanted the truth…then that's what Phil would give him.

“I love you Dan” There was no room in his voice left for error or hesitation.

That was the complete truth. That was all Phil could say because that’s all there was to say. No sugar coating it, no demeaning it. He loved Dan.

Dan didn’t say anything at first. Phil could practically see the wheels rotating in his head as he tried to wrap his brain around the words that had come out of Phil’s mouth. Phil’s entire body was shaking with nerves. He hadn’t let himself be this close to someone, ever. Dan had all the power in the world right now and it scared Phil that he gave him it. But soon, Dan’s face lit up with a real smile. It was one of his soft smiles, his ‘only for Phil’ smiles that made Phil’s heart melt.

“Good,” Dan looked into Phil’s eyes as he spoke “Because I love you too”

Phil felt tremors of satisfaction and happiness pierce through his body. There was no need to question Dan on this one, Phil could the genuine honesty just by looking at Dan’s face. Phil reached out to touch Dan’s arm and as he did a quick zap raced through his fingertip, up his arm into his torso making him flinch. It hurt just as much as it did last night and Phil knew that meant one thing and apparently so did Dan.

“Phil, do you love me?” Dan asked him jokingly.

Phil looked up at him with a soft smirk on his face, “No I actually hate you”

Relief flowed over Phil’s body as he knew for sure that he was free from telling the truth. But he couldn’t find it within himself to be mad at what he had initially determined was a curse. He had gotten Dan, he had finally told him he loved him. So what else was he to say? Honest sometimes is truly the best policy.

“Now, what was it you said earlier? Something about…biting?” Dan teased enjoying watching a darker blush rise on Phil’s face.

Ok, scratch that. Fuck being honest.


End file.
